1. Background-Field of Invention
This invention relates to an active liquid-state three terminal semiconductor device of the bipolar type formed from electrolytic diode elements.
2. Background-Description of Prior Art
Theory
1. General
With the wide spread development of solid state semiconductor devices has come a broader understanding of there underlying principle of its operation. This principle has come to be known as "transistor action". Transistor action has been achieved in both unipolar and bipolar semiconductor materials. It is now recognized that a bipolar device capable of amplification can be created by merging two diode structures in such a way that their two cathode regions are in intimate proximity. Under these conditions, any charge introduced into the region between the two cathodes will be subject to a localized combination of an electrical field potential and a chemical diffusion potential. These localized potentials are essentially independent of the overall potential of the common cathode relative to the two anodes. If one of these diode structures is forward biased (i. e. having an external electrical potential applied across the diode of such a polarity as to encourage the flow of charges through the diode), the other structure is reverse biased (i. e. having an external electrical potential applied across the diode of such a polarity as to discourage the flow of charges through the diode), and charges are injected into the resulting region of opposed electrical and diffusion fields through the forward biased diode, an essentially equal number of charges will appear at the anode of the reverse biased diode. Although the two charges are essentially equal, the charge at the anode is usually described as Q.sub.out =.alpha.*Q.sub.in. where .alpha. is approximately 0.96. The charge appearing in the common cathode lead is equal to Q.sub.in -Q.sub.out =0.04*Q.sub.in. The ratio of the output current to the common cathode current is then given by M=.alpha.*Q.sub.in /Q.sub.in -Q.sub.out =24. Although the input charge and the output charge are essentially equal, the impedance level at the anode of the forward biased diode (known as the emitter) is considerably smaller than the impedance level of the anode of the reverse biased diode (known as the collector). Because of this impedance difference, the device can exhibit considerable voltage amplification expressed as the ratio of the change in voltage at the collector divided by the change in voltage at the emitter.
This disclosure teaches that transistor action can be achieved in a variety of ways as long as the above relationship between two diodes is achieved. It is not necessary that solid state materials be used to achieve transistor action.
2. Thermodynamics
Electrical devices can described, based on the most basic thermodynamic principles, as involving either reversible or irreversible processes. Most common electrical devices are based on irreversible thermodynamic principles in that they employ one or more energy dissipating elements.
The subject of this invention is based on reversible thermodynamic principles and does not dissipate significant energy in the form of heat in its normal operation. The subject of this invention can be incorporated into circuits utilizing only reversible thermodynamic principles. In such an implementation, negligible energy is dissipated in the form of heat during the operation of the overall circuit. Hybrid circuit implementations are also possible which minimize but do not eliminate the dissipation of energy.
3. Categories
Active semiconductor devices can be divided into 5 categories based on the types of charges involved and the type of bulk material used to conduct those charges;
1. Charges (electrons) moving in metals PA1 2. Charges (holes and electrons) moving in semi-metallic materials (commonly called semiconductors) PA1 3. Charges (holes and electrons) moving in semi-liquid materials PA1 4. Charges (positive and negative ions) in liquids PA1 5. Charges (positive or negative ions) in gases
It is a teaching of this disclosure that transistor action can be achieved by creating intimate diode pairs out of any combination of the above categories of charge and material, including the situation where one material is used in two forms--one form where the majority charges are electrons (n-type material) and one form where the majority charges are holes (p-type material). The underlying requirement is that two opposing potential fields be created, an electrical potential field and a diffusion potential field between two electrical terminals, each of which terminals constitutes the cathode of a diode.
4. Classes
The Patent Office appears to divide the above categories into two classes; Class 257 for active solid state devices, limited to solid (as opposed to liquid), gas or vacuum materials for category 1, 2 and 5 and residual Class 361 for electrolytic systems and devices, Subclass 500+ wherein the conduction of electricity is accompanied by chemical action for category 3 and 4.
It is a teaching of this disclosure that an active semiconductor device can be realized using a liquid-state implementation operating in a thermodynamically reversible environment that is more effective than previous devices relying on solid state implementations.
5. Interconnection
It is well known in the art that the electrical transition between devices employing different types of charge carriers is complex. In going from a metallic circuit wherein electrons are the dominant charge carrier to a semiconductor where holes are the dominant charge carrier, a mechanism must frequently be employed to facilitate the transition. Similarly in the case of transitions between metal circuits and electrolytic circuits. This transition may be a low impedance bi-directional one or a rectifying one wherein the impedance in one direction is very high and the impedance in the opposite direction is very low. Each of these transitions usually involves a potential difference as well. Thus, the typical transition between any of the above categories involves a potential difference and an impedance in series, the pair shunted by a capacitance; the impedance exhibiting a characteristic that may vary from a very low bi-directional resistance to a diode. In most metallic and semiconductor situations, any resistance term associated with the interface is usually of the heat dissipative type and the process is irreversible. In the case of many electrolytic situations, any impedance related to the interface involves a reversible electrochemical process. This type of resistance involves a thermodynamically reversible process. This is a fundamental difference between metallic and electrolytic based electrical circuits that is very important. It is so important that it is necessary to indicate in a complex circuit with an interface between media which resistances are of the dissipative type and which are reversible. This is so important that the reversible resistances should be indicated using a different notation, such as using the last letter in the Cyrillic alphabet, , pronounced yau, to replace R. In transitions between metallic and electrolytic circuits, the interface exhibiting a low bi-directional resistance is known as a non-polarizable electrode; the interface exhibiting a diode characteristic is known as a polarizable electrode.
6. Separator Systems
It is well known in the art that a system consisting of a semipermeable separator placed between two electrolytes will exhibit a potential between the two electrolytes under equilibrium conditions, and also, under steady state conditions. If an external circuit, which includes a variable voltage source, is completed between these two electrolytes, the current-voltage characteristic of the above system can be determined under non-equilibrium conditions. This characteristic usually has the shape of a diode, i.e., the graph of the characteristic is that of an exponential function. If the voltage source is varied rapidly, the current flowing through the circuit will also indicate the presence of a capacitive impedance. Such a separator elctrolyte system can be characterized by an equivalent circuit consisting of a voltage source in series with an impedance, which is typically a diode, the combination shunted by a capacitance. In such an electrolytic system, the intrinsic voltage is due to the electrochemical action of the semipermeable separator establishing a higher concentration of the various ions on one side of the separator relative to the other side. The intrinsic impedance is representative of the ease with which the above concentration difference is increased or decreased; and it is normally asymmetrical as in the case of a diode. The unique property of this impedance is that it is not related to the thermodynamic dissipation of heat; it represents a reversible thermodynamic process since the change in the concentration differential will generate a current in the process of returning to the original equilibrium condition.
It must be kept in mind that many electrolytes have relatively low bulk conductivity. It is therefore quite likely that a electrolyte-separator system may exhibit a resistance term due to the bulk conductivity of the materials involved This is normally a dissipative resistance and therefore a irreversible resistance. It is important to maintain a clear distinction between the dissipative and non-dissipative resistances in an electrolytic system.
Separators as envisioned here can be created in a variety of ways. They may be entirely man made, of animal or plant origin, or a mixture of both. Kotyk & Janacek describe some of the ways to produce organic separators in Chapter 14 of their book, "Cell Membrane Transport". Separators are usually heterogeneous and may involve identifiable surface coatings, especially if the separator is being used in a system where different types of charge carriers are found on the opposite sides of the separator.
7. Conclusion
As indicated above, there are many processes involved in electrolytic, or electro-chemical circuits that are significantly different from conventional electro-physical circuits involving metallic conductors. Most of these processes involve thermodynamically reversible events as long as the necessary chemical constituents are present to sustain the processes. The utilization of such reversible processes in a practical device and in practical systems based on this device is a principle goal of this invention.
Because of the breadth of the above theory, the above discussion is meant to be illustrative and I don't wish to be bound by it.